Sierra-Chloë Relationship
The Sierra-Chloë Relationship, most referred to as Chlierra or Chlierra Morick, describes the relationship between Sierra McCormick and Chloë Grace Moretz from the girl group In the Beat. The two are currently best friends after meeting on set of the Comedies for Kids sitcom, WildSide in December 2010. Both girls, along with Bridgit Mendler, currently make up the girl group In the Beat. Although Sierra and Chloë are best friends, it is strongly implied that they are, or have been, in a romantic relationship. Although the two girls have publicly denied any romantic interaction towards one another, the idea of them being romantically linked is currently one of the most popular theories on the internet. They have yet to confirm these rumours. Relationship To be added. Trivia Note: The following is a list of occurrences between Sierra and Chloë that have occured more than once. Therefore, these do not count as official "moments". *The two follow each other on almost every social media platform. *Sierra appears in many of Chloë's Instagram posts and vice versa. *The two often "like" and comment on each other's Instagram posts. They also tend to tweet each other and like each other's tweets on occasion. *They often appear in each other's Snapchat and Instagram stories. *They are shown to be highly supportive of each other's professional careers outside of In the Beat. For example, Sierra attending the premier of If I Stay, and Chloë tweeting about how much she loves Desire. *Both girls appear very supportive towards the LGBTI+ community and often show their support through various social media posts. In November 2016, the girls became official ambassadors for the Young Love LGBT Rights Association. *They are often seen sitting next to each other in interviews. *They tend to have play fights with each other during live performances at least once during every show. In addition, they often poke each other or grab the other person's butt or breasts. *Every year, the two tend to write heart felt messages to each other on their birthdays. General Moments (by calendar year) '2010' '2011' '2012' '2013' '2014' '2015' '2016' '2017' '2018' *On January 5, Chloë showed her support for Sierra's engagement with Zach Gordon. *On January 7, Sierra and Chloë, along with other guests, both attended the 75th Golden Globes Award ceremony. While there, they posed for pictures on the red carpet. *On January 19, In the Beat uploaded a series of outtakes from their photoshoot with Nature's Smile Beauty & Cosmetics. One picture involved Chloë and Sierra kissing, and one picture involved Chloë and Bridgit Mendler kissing Sierra on the cheek. *On January 24, Sierra quoted a tweet about Chloë's film The Miseducation of Cameron Post, showing her support by tweeting "Proud doesn't begin to describe it. Chlo, you're a force. Tearing up reading these reviews.". Chloë liked the tweet a couple of hours later and responded to her with "Love you love you love you". Sierra soon replied with "Love u more ❤️". *On February 1, Zach Gordon uploaded a video of himself pranking Sierra with an electric toothbrush, which he posted on his Instagram story. An In the Beat update account reposted the video on Twitter, and Chloë quoted the tweet with, "Hahahaha I miss you @SierraNMcCormic". Sierra liked the tweet a few hours later. *On February 2, Chloë posted screen shots of her and Sierra FaceTiming on her Instagram story. *On February 3 and 4, Sierra attended Chloë's 21st birthday celebrations with other friends and family. *On February 7, Sierra (and Bridgit) decided to surprise Chloë with a pet puppy as an early birthday present. The two adopted the toy yorkie, named Buttons, from an animal shelter in Los Angeles. It was revealed that Buttons was going to be In the Beat's "band dog", where all three members would equally share the ownership. He was given the nickname "Buttons McCendetz (a combination of McCormick, Mendler and Moretz)". *On February 8, Sierra did a tweet spree on her Twitter, where she responded to many of her fans. During the spree she responded to two tweets about Chloë; one from a fan and one from a magazine editor for Young Love magazine: **Firstly, Sierra tweeted about her new dog, in which a fan responded to her to chose between him and Zach. Sierra responded with a tweet, leading to a fan telling her to date Chloë. Sierra responded back, saying that Chloë was taken (presumably with Brooklyn Beckham). The chain of tweets went as follows: ***'@SierraNMcCormic:' I think I love Buttons more than I love myself. @WildWildSierra: Here's a question for ya. WYR give up Buttons and marry Zach, or keep Buttons and break up with Zach?? @SierraNMcCormic: There are plenty of fish in the sea. @MoonlightChlierra: I know someone who you could date.. ps begins with CH and ends in LOE @SierraNMcCormic: She's taken, sorry! *In response to the above tweet, a magazine editor for Young Love responded with "Here's a question on everyone's minds: would you ever consider dating @ChloeGMoretz? ��". Sierra responded around six minutes later with, "Well if I liked other women, than yes.". *On February 10, Sierra celebrated Chloë's 21st birthday with other close friends and family. The group celebrated for most of the day, attending many places such as a restaurant, bowling alley and a strip club. Many pictures were taken of the two during the day, and they appeared to be sitting next to each other at the restaurant table. Sierra, along with others in attendance, also took many videos with Chloë and posted them on their Instagram stories. One video involved Chloë and Sierra lip syncing to Lady Love, a song written and recorded by Sierra about her friendship with Chloë. ** As usual, Sierra posted a picture of her and Chloë hugging on her Instagram, with the caption, "How lucky am I to live life side by side with the bravest, smartest, most big hearted human in town. Happy birthday to you, my best friend, my constant source of inspiration, my sister... I love you chlo. I would quote wicked here but I’m trying to show at least a modicum of will power here so just imagine, you’re Glinda, I’m Elphie and it’s the end of act two.. WHO CAN SAYYYYYYY ... etc.... ��✨❤️". Chloë later commented on the post with "BABBBYYYYYYLOVEYOU". *On February 23, the girls of In the Beat took part in an interview for a French television network, where they discussed all things love and sex. At one stage the interviewer asked the group about who they believed was the best kisser, and Chloë (and Bridgit) pointed straight at Sierra, who was sitting in the middle. Sierra simply couldn't choose between Chloë and Bridgit. **During this time Chloë and Bridgit admitted they they haven't kissed each other, so technically it would make sense for Chloë to say Sierra anyway. *On February 28, Sierra attended the funeral for her grandmother (who passed away around a month prior), and dedicated a post to her on her Instagram. Chloë commented on this post around an hour later with two broken heart emojis. *On March 3, In the Beat attended the Comedies for Kids' annual award show Biggest Sliming Ever. As always, Chloë and Sierra posed for pictures together on the purple carpet. **Despite the fact that the girls were sitting next together and shared suggestive glances at each other during their acceptance speech for "Best Music Group", many of the moments shared on this evening occurred backstage before the show. ***In their dressing room, there were cardboard cutouts of Sierra and Chloë (the promotional pictures they took for season one of WildSide) with the faces cut out. As expected, the girls posed with these cardboard cutouts and Comedies for Kids uploaded these pictures on their Instagram account with the caption "Welcome back @sierramccormick and @chloegmoretz! ��" ***In a backstage interview, the interviewer asked Chloë and Bridgit about their favourite Sierra tattoo. Chloë revealed that her favourite was the capital "C" that she drew in white ink beside her right knee back in September 2017. Sierra then mentioned the matching capital "S" that she drew on Chloë's left thigh at the same time. *Sierra's fiance Zach posted a picture of him and Chloë's boyfriend at the time Brooklyn Beckham on his Instagram mentioning the Chlierra ship by name, where he captioned it with "The male Chlierra". Chloë soon liked the picture and tagged Sierra in the comments. *Sierra was the one among many others who attended Brooklyn Beckham's 19th birthday party after the award show. Brooklyn was Chloë's boyfriend. *On March 8, Chloë posted a video on her Instagram story of Sierra (and Bridgit) with the caption, "My sisters #internationalwomensday". **Additionally, Sierra also posted a photo of In the Beat (including Chloë) on her Instagram story for International Women's Day, captioning the photo with, "Three boss chicks who stick together through thick and thin. Nothing can touch us when we're a unit! #internationalwomensday @bridgitmendler @chloegmoretz". Sierra and Chloë were also next to each other in the picture. *On March 11, former WildSide star Rebecca Graham officially adopted a baby girl, named Anna, with her life partner Susan Montgomery. In response to the news, BuzzFeed News created an article titled "A Former WildSide Star is Officially a Mom! Can You Guess Who?". Sierra quoted the official tweet from BuzzFeed News and wrote, "My bets are on @ChloeGMoretz". Chloë later liked and quoted her tweet with, "My bets are on @KyleMassey". Sierra then liked and retweeted the tweet. *On March 18, Sierra filmed herself watching the WildSide episode "Wild Smell" on Netflix and posted it on her Instagram story. During one scene, she tagged Chloë. *On March 22, In the Beat guest starred on a Japanese game show titled Let it Slide, where the girls quizzed each other on one another. **The first question that Sierra asked Chloë was about her favourite song she recorded. Through sarcasm, Chloë answered with "Vocal Warm Ups" while staring directly at the camera. In punishment for getting the question wrong, Sierra made her slide down a slip n' slide covered in dead cockroaches. **When Chloë stands up, she playfully runs after Sierra and hugs her while repeatedly exclaiming "I hate you!". **After Bridgit incorrectly gives out Sierra's birthday, Chloë stated "I would have gotten that!". **Sierra ended up getting all of Chloë's questions correct, however Chloë makes her slide anyway. *After the show, a boomerang post was uploaded onto In the Beat's Instagram account of a saturated Sierra drizzling chocolate syrup onto Chloë's pie covered face (Chloë previously landed face first into a pie at the end of her slide). The moving image was captioned with "Lookin' like a snack ��", presumably uploaded by Sierra. This was evidenced later when Chloë later commented "ugh you posted this?" and Sierra (in her personal account) liked the comment. *On March 24, In the Beat performed a set of acoustic songs on a Japanese morning show. Although there were many moments where Sierra and Chloë smiled at each other, the "major" things that occurred were during their cover of More Than a Band: **During Sierra's solo in the first chorus, Chloë briefly sung back up towards the end. In the tour and studio version, Sierra is the only one who sings the first chorus. **During Sierra's solo in the second verse, Chloë places her hand on Sierra's left shoulder for a brief second, and Sierra smiles at her. ***During this moment, it can be clearly seen that Sierra misses a couple of chords on her guitar, possibly because she was distracted. **After their last line of the song (before Bridgit's last solo), Sierra rests her head on Chloë's right shoulder for around three seconds. Chloë cradles her with her left arm in the process. **After the song finished, Sierra and Chloë hugged for around two seconds (although Sierra hugged Bridgit straight afterwards). *On April 1, the official Comedies for Kids Twitter tweeted a gif of Sierra and Chloë from the WildSide episode Wild April's Fool with the tweet "Justice's favorite holiday besides her birthday, Christmas or Thanksgiving! �� #aprilfools #tb". The gif contained the character Justice (played by Chloë) telling the character Rachel (played by Sierra) "I love April Fool's Day!". Sierra later liked the tweet. **The same gif was posted on In the Beat's official Twitter on the same day. * On April 6, Sierra posted a picture of her and Chloë in Japan onto In the Beat's official Twitter and Instagram. She captioned it with, "sister, sister �� S <3". *An interview was released of the group in Japan, discussing their personal lives. At one stage, the girls were asked about who they thought was the group's closest friend (a person who was great friends with all members). Chloë answered with Zach, and both Sierra and Bridgit agreed with her. **Chloë also mentioned in the interview that Zach and Sierra's personalities were so similar that she thought it was "crazy". After she says this, Sierra can be seen blushing while looking at the floor, possibly out of embarrassment. **Later, the interviewer asked Sierra about her wedding plans, and she agreed that Chloë (and Bridgit) was going to be her bridesmaids. Shortly after this, Chloë mumbles as a joke "I wish I could be the bride". This could be interpreted two ways: Chloë could have meant that she wanted to be Sierra's wife (since both of them would be brides), or she could have meant that she wanted to be the one getting married. *On April 10, a 15 second video teasing the lead single for Sierra's fourth studio album was posted on all of her social media platforms (including her VEVO channel on YouTube). In response to this, Chloë posted a screen shot of herself watching the teaser video on her Instagram story, and added text and emojis around it showing her support. She wrote, (from top to bottom) "���� THAS MA BESTFRIEND MA BESTFRIEND GO BESTFRIEND ��✨���� #SM4ISCOMING @sierramccormick" *On April 15, Chloë posted an image on her Instagram of herself pretending to be a lifeguard. Sierra later liked and commented on the post with, "So just to be clear, Justice does not have a fear of water anymore? ��". Chloë later responded with "Most likely". This is a reference to their show WildSide, as Chloë's character Justice, had a fear of water. *On April 18, American rapper Danielle Bregoli tweeted Chloë and Sierra with, "Are u hoes dating �� @ChloeGMoretz @SierraNMcCormic". Both girls retweeted the tweet, and responded accordingly. Chloë responded to her with "������ hi queen.", while Sierra responded to her with "Quite possibly" **Following their responses (particularly Sierra's) Danielle later tweeted "I CONFIRMED CHLIERRA ��". Sierra retweeted this tweet. *On April 19, Sierra hosted an Instagram live session, where she responded to a couple of comments from fans about Chloë. **One fan asked her if Chloë and Brooklyn broke up. Sierra responded that they were simply "on a break". **Through out the 15 minute live stream, many fans kept commenting "CHLIERRA IS CONFIRMED". Sierra finally noticed it around 13 minutes in, where she addressed her response to Danielle Bregoli from the previous day. She said, "You guys, it doesn't mean anything. Saying something will possibly happen doesn't mean it's certain. And besides, we're not dating. The response I wrote is kind of an inside joke between Chloë and I. We never mean it literally. So yeah, nothing, I would say, was 'confirmed'." *On April 22, Chloë filmed herself pretending to be a fan of Sierra's and posted it on her Instagram story. In the video, she notices Sierra parked in the back seat of a limousine and attempts to get a picture with her before she closes her window on her. After she closes her window, Chloë says "Wait Sierra, Sierra wait I love- oh my god she's such a bitch!". **Many fans noted that the video highly resembled a video Chloë and Sierra filmed back in 2012, on the set of WildSide. A fan took notice of this and tweeted the girls with, "What a glow up ���� @SierraNMcCormic @ChloeGMoretz". Sierra later quoted it with, "We should recreate this @ChloeGMoretz", to which Chloë responded with "��''". *On May 9, Chloë and Sierra reunited after several weeks apart in LA, where paparazzi took pictures of the two hugging tightly and walking to a nearby cafe in deep conversation. In doing so, the two spent the afternoon together, and shared several moments: **Chloë shared a video on her Instagram story of Sierra sitting across from her in a cafe. Chloë started the video at the table and eventually reached Sierra, who was in the middle of sipping tea at the time. When Sierra notices the camera, she giggles a bit, and Chloë does the same. Chloë captioned the video with "''Having afternoon tea with the queen @sierramccormick". **Sierra shared a single image on her Instagram story of her cup of tea, with Chloë's arms noticeably in the background. Sierra captioned the picture with "Chloë's hands.", while drawing an arrow at Chloë's hands. **It is known that Chloë apparently wrote Sierra a note while she wasn't looking and tipped the waiter to roll it up and place it in one of Sierra's bread rolls. Sierra found the letter and almost swallowed it. ***Sierra documented her find on In the Beat's Twitter, where she tweeted, "So today I bit into one of my rolls to find out that @ChloeGMoretz wrote me a letter. My day has been blessed -S". She also tweeted images of the letter, where it read "MISSED U SO MUCH WE SHOULD HANG MORE". ***Around two hours later, Sierra tweeted about the letter again, revealing that she framed it and put it on her dresser (with images). She tweeted: "Update: I framed Chloë's letter and placed it on my dresser. Now I get to wake up to it every morning. <3 -S". ***Around 40 minutes after Sierra tweeted, Chloë posted a series of videos on her Snapchat, explaining the situation. Here she revealed her whole plan, and revealed that Sierra put the letter on the fridge to avoid "pissing off" Sierra's fiance. **In addition to her Snapchat videos, Chloë filmed a video of herself sneaking into the bathroom to scare Sierra in the shower. As much to her dismay, it turned out to be Sierra's dad in the shower instead, in which Chloë apologised for shaking up the house. *On May 10, Chloë and Sierra (and Bridgit, arriving 10 minutes later) spent the day in the recording studio working on music for In the Beat's upcoming fifth album. It was revealed that Sierra drove Chloë to the studio; so they rode in the car together. **The girls shared a few snaps of themselves in the studio through out the day. One video was an Instagram story shared on In the Beat's Instagram of Sierra and Chloë playfully switching headphones at the mic. Another video involved Bridgit filming the studio, which featured Chloë and Sierra sharing the same couch with Chloë's around Sierra's shoulder. Finally, Chloë took a selfie of herself infront of a microphone with Sierra noticeably next to her. * On May 11, In the Beat once again spent the day songwriting and recording for their upcoming album. One picture was shared of Sierra and Chloë on In the Beat's Instagram, which featured both of them in the studio looking at Sierra's phone. It was captioned with, "#ITB5 loading… ⏳". *On June 16, a tweet relating to In the Beat performing an acoustic cover of More Than a Band from March in Japan, went viral on Twitter. The clip, featuring the bridge and final chorus of the song, was tweeted from a throwback childhood TV show Twitter account with the caption, "Bridgit Mendler singing More Than a Band in 2018 is something I never knew I needed. My childhood is complete.". Another account quoted the tweet, taking note of Sierra and Chloë's actions between one another (see the point from March 24 above). The account wrote "bitch i ain't the only one who noticed the two lesbians flirting next to her", and both Sierra and Chloë liked the tweet. *On June 22, Chloë and Bridgit released a song together called Dive. Despite not being apart of the song, Sierra posted her support for it on her Instagram. She posted the single cover art of the song (with Chloë and Bridgit in it) and captioned it with, "My girls @chloegmoretz + @bridgitmendler just released a song today and it's amazing! Go buy and stream the hell out of it. PS: I was not paid to post about this, I'm just really proud sister. ��❤️ #Dive #BuyDiveOnITunes". Chloë later liked the post. *On June 26, Sierra and Chloë got matching tattoos (along with their WildSide costar, Rebecca Graham, who was already at the tattoo parlour when they got there together). The ink reads "free", written in cursive across the side of their right pinkies. *On June 29, Chloë posted a video on her Instagram story, explaining her partnership with the Skii Bare Skin Project. Sierra commented on the video with, "Why does this make me so emotional??". *On July 1, Sierra posted a two make-up free selfies on her Instagram story, mentioning the fact that she accidentally left her make-up bag at the airport. In her second selfie, Sierra directly made a reference to Chloë's Skii Bare Skin Project, where she wrote "@chloegmoretz is shaking". A few hours later, Sierra posted screen shots of Chloë replying to her story through DMs, captioning it with "My best friend ��". The conversation went as follows: **'Chloë:' (replying to her story) By "shaking" you mean "laughing" at how ugly you look Sierra: You want me *On July 4, Chloë reunited in LA for Fourth of July, where they spent most of the day together. Footage posted on both girl's Instagram and Snapchat stories, depict that they spent the day at Chloë's family house (with the rest of the Chloë's friends) and walking their dogs at the beach. They also joined in with celebrations, through applying glitter to their bodies and watching the fireworks with the rest of their friends. ** Sierra documented their day together through a series of pictures on her Instagram story, where she shared a mix of pictures of them together and some of Chloë just by herself. She captioned the images with, "3 hours in p-town with my best friend", and Chloë liked them and commented "THIS DAY WAS AMAZING". **Also, it should be noted that during the day, Sierra and Chloë wore hats with "KING" and "QUEEN" on them. Moments in Music Videos In the Beat 'Wings' 'Change Your Life' 'How Ya Doin'?' 'DNA' 'Going Nowhere' 'We Are Who We Are' 'Move' 'Little Me' 'Word Up!' 'Salute' 'What A Girl Is' 'Black Magic' 'Hair' 'Love Me Like You' 'Secret Love Song (feat. Zachary Gordon)' 'Hair (feat. RAGHI.)' 'Shout Out To My Ex' 'Touch' 'Oops' 'Reggaeton Lento (Remix)' Other 'Jumpstart (WildSide Cast)' 'Drop The Beat (WildSide Cast)' 'Leave It All to Me (Sierra McCormick)' 'Wild, Wild West (WildSide Cast)' 'I'll Be There (WildSide Cast)' 'Just Like Fire (Sierra McCormick)' 'Atlantis (Bridgit Mendler)' Category:Pairings Category:Fanon World